superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack The Treasure Hunter
Progression in Episode Jirard picks The Treasure Hunter along with his sidekick Hanpan, who is a talking wind mouse, as the first character to play as. The Elw computer console inside of the Temple of Memory asks for Jirard and input a name or keep it as the default, Jack. Being identified as an intruder the chest sends Jack down into the abyss which prompts to go into some background information on Jack and Hanpan while getting chased by giant boulders in an Indiana Jones-esque fashion. It is revealed that Jack is on a search for an object known simply as, The Power, what exactly it The Power is is unknown at this point. Running from their first encounter, the duo then fight a Pillbug and Balloon as Jirard explains the combat system. Jack's starting HP is at 85 with his MP at 25, with one special move, The Psycho Crack. After much exploration and plundering of loot and good times had, Jack and Hanpan arrive at the data center of The Temple. According to Hanpan, there was a race of people called the Elw who were aliens to the planet and used technology laced with magic and left records of them inside of the temple. The Elw holographic projector activates and tells Jack and Hanpan this cryptic message, "Seek not Lolithia. She sleeps in her tomb. Lolithia's icy breath can only destroy. Seek not Lolithia in her tomb. The Elw have departed. Seek not Lolithia for she is bound in The Land of Light. She is the Death Wind. The heartbeat of an annihilation, an absolute destructive power..." Trying to decipher the message, Jack and Hanpan set out to the town of Adlehyde which is conveniently close to the temple. The episode ends with Jack and Hanpan on the way to the village with ominous text scrolling as they leave and Jirard picking Cecelia as the next character to play. Completion List *Picked The Treasure Hunter prologue first and named the character Jack *Had an epic Indiana Jones-esque romp around a temple floor *Learned about Jack's quest for The Power *Learned from ancient holograms left by the race known as Elw that a being named Lolithia was sealed away and her return would mean destruction *Jack and his sidekick wind mouse, Hanpan, continue on to Adlehyde since they think it is the supposed Land of Light the hologram said Lolithia was Trivia Jirard *Wild Arms was the second or third RPG that he played. *It is revealed that the party when fully formed will return to the temple for more delving into Elw technology and history. *The password for the Temple of Memory is known but unless you go through the prologue first, the character of Jack will be named the password instead of Jack or anything else. Promises Made Jirard has stated that as a part of the finale episode of Wild Arms, he will play the prologues of the main characters on the PS2 version of the game. Stats By The End of The Episode Jack: 592 Gella Equipment: Artic Blade, Hide Gloves, Cowboy Hat, Old Cape Level: 2 HP: 125 MP: 27 Inventory: 4 Heal Berries Str: 15 Vit: 10 Sor: 8 Res: 12 Atp: 25 Dfp: 11 Mgr: 4 Pry: 5% Luck: Worst Category:Wild Arms Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Promises